


Swesson Love Week 2016: Day Six

by Biancachu



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancachu/pseuds/Biancachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We work at the same company and I kind of had a crush on you until I noticed that you’re the asshole stealing my lunch from the office fridge”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swesson Love Week 2016: Day Six

Dean hurried. Lately, someone had been stealing his lunch, which had his name in bright colors, and he was not letting them get away with it. He worked long hours every day, and he needed to eat in order to be truly effective. That was why this day he'd planted a nice little surprise for his lunch thief. He hoped to get to the lunch break room early enough to see the thief's surprise.

 

As he entered the lunch break room, he automatically looked over to see where Sam Wesson was, on whom he had a huge crush on. Today, though, the man was looking a little weird. He was getting red in the face and gasping for breath. Dean got a glass of water, and headed over to where Sam was seated. He gave the glass to Sam as he said, "Guess you found my little surprise? I hope you liked the abnormal amounts of crushed red pepper in my sandwich."

 

Sam drank the water desperately, and after a few moments, he looked at Dean with a sheepish look.

 

"Care to explain?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I-uh- ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your food," Sam said looking like someone kicked his puppy. He looked so miserable Dean felt a pang of sympathy for him.

 

"I.. just.. I was so hungry," Sam continued.

 

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's not as if I get payed that well, and things have just been..rough lately. Still, I shouldn't have stolen from you. And now I'm probably gonna be fired. I'm sorry, Mr. Smith."

 

"Okay. First, it's Dean. Second, no one's getting fired. It's okay, really." Dean told him.

 

Sam looked at him with those big eyes and said, "Thank you so much, Mr.- Dean. Thanks, Dean. I mean it."

"No problem."

 

The next day Dean brought two lunches.


End file.
